Demigods & Witches: Fun in San Francisco
by KillingMeSoftlyWithEnchilladas
Summary: A meeting that could only happen by the Fates's or by an Angle of Destiny's hand. When Chiron sends Percy, Thalia, Leo Percy's and Piper Percy's  to San Fran what will happen when they meet Wyatt and Chris? Will they try to kill each other? Or be friends?
1. Prologue

**Hi there FFer, who is actually taking the time to read this story :) Uh my other story is on hiatus until i can think of ideas for it haha but anyways i thought "What if Percy was to run into Chris and Wyatt?" And i came up with this! Now this first chapter is a week or two after the war with Gaea ended and it's just a thing to get you caught up with everything. Now i know that the timelines don't match up but still i thought this would be fun :)**

**Disclaimer: I am neither Rick Riordan or Brad Kern... i am Brad Riordan XD**

**PS: For those who haven't seen Charmed or Haven't read Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Charmed is about three sisters (Piper, Phoebe, and Paige) and they have powers along with the ability to make potions and write spells, Wyatt and Chris are Piper's two sons who are both half whitelighter (a sort of guardian angle) and half witch. Good Witches in Charmed have to protect innocents and vanquish demons. Percy Jackson is about a boy named Percy and he finds out that the Greek Gods are real and that he is a son of Poseidon and he goes to Camp Half-Blood, a camp for children of the gods. He goes on several quests in his life and has to battle all sorts of crazy monsters from Greek Mythology. Also, I highly recommend both of them!**

_**~ Percy Jackson Prologue~**_

_**Third Person POV**_

Whenever four Demigods who have crazy powers get summoned to the Big House you know something must be wrong but there they were, Percy, Leo, Thalia, and Piper, sitting on the couch being told by Chiron that there was something causing trouble in San Francisco. **(A/N Now i know that Camp Jupiter would be all over this but uh Lupa had a cold and couldnt sense the Monsters LOL)**

Piper was the only one who was slightly excited_, _because she may get to see her dad the world famous movie star, Tristan McLean.

Percy groaned. "San Francisco? We just got back from the biggest battle we've ever fought and you want us to go to California?"

Thalia looked over at Percy. "Kelp-for-Brains has a point for once Chiron..." She said and earned a glare from Percy which made her smirk.

Chiron nodded. "Yes i realize that California is quite the journey, but it is of utmost importance that the three of you go out and find out what is causing all that trouble. Also i do not believe that it would be necessary to visit our, ah, friend The Oracle for this isn't a quest you're just going to find out what is happening and kill the some monsters." Chiron explained.

They all nodded and stood started walking out the door, Piper walking out first. "Wait," Leo started and looked at Thalia. "When do i get a snazzy nick-name?" He asked, grinning.

"Never, Valdez." Thalia said calling him by his last name, and continued out the door and back into the craziness that is call Camp Half-blood.

"Valdez.." Leo thought out loud. "Close enough." He muttered, shutting the door behind him as he followed Percy back outside.

_**~ Charmed Prologue~**_

_**Third Person POV**_

Wyatt was sitting in the living room of the Halliwell Manor when he heard the door open and shut. "Chris?" He called out looking up from his college text book.

"No..." His little sister, Melinda, walked into the room with their three cousins Tamora and Kat (The twins) and P.J. (Prudence Johanna).

"Then do you know where he is?" Wyatt asked.

"Just sense him..." Tamora and Kat said in unison and giggled a little. Wyatt closed his eyes and concentrated for moment.

"Oh, attic." He said.

"Okay, now leave and go talk to him about whatever you have to talk to him about." Melinda said doing a shooing movement at him.

Wyatt shook his head smiling. "Alright, Melly." He said knowing that, that name drove her crazy. He stood and started walking away when a pillow hit him in the back of the head.

Chris stood over the Book of Shadows flipping through the pages.

"Hey," Wyatt said as he sat down on the vintage couch in the attic.

"Hey, um i have searched this book and cannot find this demon i saw downtown, but have you ever seen a demon that was like a lion with the face of a human and a tail that shoots these?" Chris pulled a 6 inch thorn type thing from his pocket. "He shot at me and then ran off..."

Wyatt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "No... nothing like that ever." He took the thorn thing and examined it. "Hmm." He said and picked up a knife. He cut a shaving off of the thorn and picked up the scrying crystal, laying out the map.

"Good luck with that," Chris said. "Already tried scrying and i only got this faint tug." Chris shut the book and paced around thinking, but turned when he heard the noise of the crystal hitting the map. "What? No way!"

Wyatt smirked cockily and spoke, his words practically dripping with sarcasm. "That was so difficult, Chris." Chris gritted his teeth and glanced at the map.

"Yeah well stuff it and orb." He said shoving 3 very powerful vanquishing potions into his pocket and orbing to the location.

**Hope you all liked the prologue sorry that it was so short but i just wanted to get this out there before the ideas left my head lol :P but dont worry actual chapters will be much longer! I will update Friday or Saturday! :D**

**Permaxanfan~Josh~ Son of Thalia and Nico ;D**


	2. The Greeks: Off to San Fran!

**Hi there :) Sorry I didn't update when i said i would :( but i've been really busy but here i am! :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed Or Percy Jackson (Sadly :()**

**Also, each chapter will be titled either 'The Greeks:" Or 'The Witches:'' and will show what happens from Percy, Piper, Thalia, and Leo's side and what happens from Chris and Wyatt's side.**

**But, ENJOY! And please READ AND REVIEW!**

**PS Thank you! I cant believe i got 4 reviews on just the prologue! Thank you so much guys :)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1, Part 1 of 2<em>**

**_The Greeks: Off to San Francisco_**

**3rd Person POV**

Percy, Piper, Thalia, and Leo separated and went of to their own cabins to get what they would need for the quest.

**~Piper~**

Piper went to the Aphrodite Cabin and told her siblings about the quest.

"Oh, my, Gods!" One of her sisters squealed. "You are like sooo lucky to be spending so much time with Percy, Pipes."

Piper just rolled her eyes and continued packing. She didn't understand how her siblings acted like this.

"Yeah," Alex agreed. "Maybe you could use your charmspeak to get him to be with you." All of the girls giggled at that.

"Yep... whatever." Piper said and shouldered her bag and walked out, towards the sandy shore of the ocean. _Oh my gods_, she thought, _they are so ridiculous. _

**~Percy~**

Percy left and went to Cabin 3, the Poseidon Cabin.

Percy went to his drawer and packed a backpack with his clothes. Then he walked over to his nightstand and picked up his watch which, when the button on the side is pressed, turned into a shield. He started to walk out the door when he remembered the care package his mom sent him. He reached under his bed and pulled out a cardboard box. Inside were a mix of blue candies in a bag, 150 dollars, blue chocolate chip cookies, and some seashells from His Mom and Step-Dads recent trip to Hawaii.

He put some of the candy in the duffle bag and put the money in his back pocket. Percy then walked out of his cabin and towards cabin 6 where his girlfriend, Annabeth; Daughter of Athena, was sitting on the porch. "Hey, gorgeous." He said and sat in the porch swing next to her.

She looked up from her book and smiled. "Hey, Seaweed Brain." She noticed the bag and looked at her boyfriend questioningly. "What's with the bag?"

"That's why i came over... Chiron is sending me, Thals, Piper, and Leo to San Fran to kick some monster ass." He said.

Annabeth sighed and shook her head, and just when Percy thought he would get and earful she said. "Thals, Piper, Leo, and _I." _She loved to annoy him and correct his grammar.

Percy smiled. "Grammar Nazi, much?"

"Percy, just be safe, okay?"

He nodded. "Of course, Annie."

"Perseus!" She gritted her teeth.

He held his hands up in surrender, but he was laughing. "Okay, okay i'm sorry."

Annabeth glared at him, took a fistful of his shirt, and pulled him towards her. She kissed him and he kissed back. "Now," she started "Go send those monsters to Tartarus!"

Percy stood."Yes Ma'am." He stumbled away, grinning like a fool, to his favorite place ever, the beach.

**~Thalia~**

Thalia sighed and walked to Artemis' cabin where the other Hunters were staying for a month, the longest they had ever stayed at Camp.

"Artemis has informed us of your quest, Thalia." She looked up from her clothes and saw her fellow members of the hunt looking at her and Phoebe was talking. "She also told us of your, uh, company. Would you like some of us to go with you because that _boy_ is going with you?_"_

Thalia smiled. "Uh no i think i can handle Percy." She grabbed her bow and quiver.

"No," Phoebe shook her head. "It is not Percy I am not worried about. He is actually a decent part of that... _species. _It's Leo Valdez we do not like."

Thalia laughed a little. "Leo wouldn't dare try anything." She finished packing. "Bye guys."

Artemis stepped from the back of the cabin. "Goodbye Thalia Grace. Be safe and if you ever need my help just call my name." Artemis smiled warmly.

"Thank you, M'Lady." Thalia smiled back and walked to the beach.

**~Leo~**

Leo left the Big House and walked to the forges to grab his special utility belt. From there he went to the Hephaestus cabin to pack.

He quickly filled his backpack with clothes, scrap metal, and some spare cash.

His oldest half sister, Nyssa, walked up behind him. "Good luck Leo." She smiled and clapped his back.

"Thanks, Nyss." Leo smiled and put his utility belt on and put his arms through the backpack. "See ya." Then he left to the beach and met up with the others.

**~All~**

The four Demigods met at the beach and stood at the waters edge. They were planning on using the newest form of Demigod transportation called Fleecy Travel. It was similar to Iris Messaging just more expensive.

"Okay," Percy started. "Thalia you have the Drachmas right?"

Thalia nodded and handed Percy a few of the Oreo cookie sized gold coins. Percy concentrated on the water and lifted some up in the air. He pointed at it and moved his hand in circles which caused the water to start spinning like a whirlpool in the air.

"Oh, Fleecy," He began chanting. "Do me a solid. Open the tunnel to a place. Help us jump through time and space. Bring us to San Francisco!" He stopped as the water started changing colors and threw the coins in, as the payment to R.O.F.L. Inc. "Alright, Here we go!" He exclaimed when the rainbow turned into a scene from California.

Then the four Demigods jumped in, without any idea what was about to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Now i know that i am WAAAAAAAAAAAAAY late with this but it's just been crazy in my neck of the woods :P Buy anyways! So freaking upset because of last night! Pats were SO close to the win but Giants got it once again -_- urgggg<strong>

**But PLEASE REVIEW! I love Reviews and they make me update faster! But Part Duex should be up later today! :)**


	3. The Witches: Hunting Demons is hard 2 do

**Hey guys :) I'm back with the next chapter of this AWESOME story! Haha but i just wanna say Thanks to AthenaOwl10 for reading and reviewing on BOTH of my chapters so far! :D  
><strong>**Also because i didnt do this last time Thank You to Pacifica Luna Diana, Starfire0205, and Schocker for reviewing my first chapter! :D You all rock! Here are some cookies for ya (::) (::) (::) (::) XD But uh now its disclaimer tiiime :(**

**Disclaimer:**unfortunately i** dont own the Percy Jackson series or The Charmed series... but it would be epic if i did :D**

**NOW! Heres the next chappie!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Witches: Hunting Demons is Hard to do.<strong>_

_**3rd Person POV**_

Wyatt and Chris orbed to the location that had been found on the map, but there was no one there. They walked out of the alley and looked around.

"Dammit!" Chris yelled. "Why did it say to go here when there is obviously NOTHING!"

Wyatt shrugged his shoulders looking around for anything odd. "Hey Chris?" He called to his brother as he began towards the dead end of the alley.

"Yeah, What is it?" Chris asked following Wyatt.

"Looks like your mystery demon was here after all..." Wyatt bent over and picked up a thorn identical to the one Chris had.

Chris sighed and looked at the projectile."We just missed him then! Dammit how is he so-"

"Fast?" Asked a voice with a thick French accent, behind them.

Chris and Wyatt whirled around and saw they were cornered by this demon. "Holy crap Chris you weren't kidding with that description..." Wyatt muttered.

The creature sniffed the air and looked at the brothers. "You don't smell like Half-Bloods... What are you?"

Wyatt gave the monster a _Are-you-kidding-me-right-now?_ look. "Seriously? What demon doesn't know who we are?"

"Wait... Half-Blood? That's what those kids are called in Mellies' book uh Peter Johnson, about the Greek kids and monsters?" Chris asked thinking out loud.

"Oh!" Wyatt exclaimed. "Freshman flashback! In Greek Mythology you're like some creature! A Manticore?" Wyatt pointed at the thing.

"Why yes finally i'm recognized! No one ever remembers me! Well some do as i am shoving them down my throat..." The Manticore ranted.

Wyatt and Chris glanced at each other and nodded. Chris swung his hand out while the Manticore was distracted and slammed him against the wall of the alley. Wyatt held open his palm and pushed towards the demon, making waves of heat shoot at the Manticore.

"AHGGG" He screamed as he was burnt badly. The manticore sat leaning against the wall.

"What that should have killed him h-" Chris stopped as the air at the beginning of the alleyway shimmered. "W-what?"

"I don't know..." Wyatt stared as four teenagers steeped through the portal. One was a boy with Shaggy black hair and he was wielding a bronze sword. The next was a girl in silver clothing with a glittering bow, an arrow already notched on the string ready to fire. The second boy had a rubber mallet in his hand and looked Hispanic. The last was a, strikingly, beautiful girl with dark skin and a sheathed dagger on her hip.

Wyatt focused on the oldest boy, seeing him as the leader and biggest threat, watching his every move. "Who are you?" Demanded Chris.

The younger girl and oldest boy turned to Wyatt but the older girl and younger boy charged the Manticore throwing fire balls and shoot him with lightning. "More demon!" Wyatt yelled and summoned his sword, Excalibur, and charged the oldest boy and the girl with the dagger, While Chris ran towards the two charging the manticore.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh kind of a cliffie :O I'll up date tomorrow (possibly tonight) with the next chapter! :D<strong>

**Read ya later! :)**

**P.S. Sorry it's so short but i wanted to leave it there to keep you guys wanting more ;)**


	4. The Greeks: I fight the good witch?

**Hey Guys! I just wanted to inform you all that every chapter will have two parts! One from Chris/Wyatt/Melinda (and Possibly)/Tam/Kat/or P.J.'s side and the other from Percy/Thalia/Leo/Piper side. Each part will be labeled accordingly :D Also, some maybe in someone's Pov, instead of a third person POV, like the Percy Jackson half of this one will :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson Series... Nor do i own Charmed... i also do not own Storm from the X-Men Series or the Human Church from Fantastic Four or any other things mentioned XP **

**Now... HERE WE GOOOOO haha**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>~The Greeks~:<span>I Fight the Good Witch?_**

**_Percy's Pov_**

So we stepped through the portal and appeared in an alleyway. The first thing i noticed was the monster... it was Dr. Thorn A.K.A The Manticore. He, along with Medusa and the Minotaur, was one of the monsters that i hated the most. When i was 14 i went with Thalia and Annabeth to help Grover bring a couple half-bloods back to camp but Dr. Lovely over here kidnapped Annabeth and his boss made her hold the sky... long story. But right when i was about to charge i saw these two guys around my age staring at us. That's when Thalia and Leo went all 'Storm' and 'Human Torch' on the Manticore and when the older looking one of the guys made a sword appear in a shower of blue lights and charged me and Piper.

He lifted his sword above his head and screamed as he ran towards me... a real amateur move. He brought down the sword that would have sliced me clean in half, but i rolled on my shoulder and stood swiping at his calf. The guy easily parried and pushed me back. Man, he's good, was all i could think.

"Hey a little help, maybe?" I heard Leo ask. I glanced over and saw Thalia and Leo two feet off the ground against a wall, with the other guy holding his hand at them.

"Piper! Distract him!" I shouted and jumped back, knowing that Thalia and Leo needed my help.

Piper stepped forward and began to charmspeak him into lowering his sword.

I ran towards Thalia and Leo, and that guy... that's when i noticed the manticore was gone. "Where'd he go?" I yelled.

Thalia grunted. "Harry freaking Potter over here let him run off!" She said.

I glared and conjured water from the air and threw it at the guy. "Nice going! We're trying to help and you let him get away!" I fumed.

"What?" He looked dumbstruck. "You weren't going to help him kill us?"

I sighed. "Nope he was a monster why would we help monsters?"

Piper let the other guy from her charmspeaking grasp.

The other guy lowered his arm and let Thalia and Leo down. "So wait you were hunting that?... and we just let your demon get away..."

"Yep," Thalia stared daggers at him. "So thanks a lot and we'll be going now... and if you know what is best for you, you wont utter a word about us."

I looked at the two mystery guys. "No... Thalia i think we should stay for a while..."

Thalia sighed. "Well i have to go back to Long Island to get with the hunters... so Percy, could i have portal to go back?"

I nodded and created the portal. "Be safe Thals." I smiled and gave her a quick hug.

"Thanks Kelp Head." Thalia smiled and leaped through. The portal shimmered and disappeared.

The two guys were now staring at us. "Who are you guys?" The taller one asked.

I looked at them with a slight smirk. "Well believe it or not... we're children of the gods."

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! I'm SO sorry for taking forever! It's just life was crazy... and then my baby sister was born! :D She was 8 wks early and has had some complications but shes starting to progress :D Now i honestly think i'll be able to update in a few hours so keep your eye out :) that is if anyone is still reading this... anyways thanks! :D<strong>


	5. Witches:I'll bring home a demigod! or 3

**Hi :D Uh i really feel bad about how crazy my posting time has been its just most of my internet time is on my kindle fir and i can't write chapters on that but when ever i get on a computer i try to write a whole chapter in about a 2-3 hr time period i just wanted to let anyone who reads know :P But uh anyway! About Thalia in the last chapter... i had to let someone go because i can't stand writing with so many people because it gets too jumbled in my mind lol i was originally going to send Leo and Piper but i want to write the scene when Piper meets Piper and Leo meets Leo haha XD So i just decided to send Thalia back to the hunters... plus i always feel like im WAY too OOC with Thalia and feel bad LOL But anyway here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own this story line! I dont own Percy Jackson & Co. or any of the Halliwell's or Matthew-Mitchell's haha :D**

**PS: Sorry for such a rambling A/N haha**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Witches: God...s?<span>_**

**_Wyatt POV_**

_"Thanks Kelp Head." The older girl, who's name was Thalia apparently, smiled and leaped through the portal that the older boy, who's name was Percy i think, had just created out of water. The portal shimmered and disappeared._

_Chris and i were now staring at the. "Who are you guys?" I asked them._

_Percy looked at us with a slight smirk. "Well believe it or not... we're children of the gods."_

The girl shoved his arm. "Percy! What's wrong with you why would you-"

"Whoa... iv'e heard of witches running into people like you! You're Demi-Gods right?" Chris said. He was grinning ear to ear.

Percy nodded. "Yeah... you guys are witches?"

Chris nodded back. "Yeah bu-"

I cut him off. "But we're not supposed to go around exposing MAGIC!" I glared at him.

Chris' face flushed as he realized his mistake. He looked at the ground and mumbled something incomprehensible.

I sighed. "Look it was nice to meet you and all but we have to be going." I gripped Chris' shoulder and was about to orb out when the girl said.

"Wait... you aren't really going to just leave are you?" She looked at me with her eyes. It was like looking into a kaleidoscope, and i felt really compelled to do whatever i could to please her.

"N-no, of course not... we were just going to invite you to our house and maybe show you guys around..." I said. I saw Chris nod, agreeing with me.

"Great! So do you guys have a car? Or...?" The girl asked.

Chris laughed a little. "No we orb. But we do have cars too."

Percy looked at us funny. "Orb?"

"Uh well basically our molecules turn into these blue lights and it takes us where ever we need to go." I explained.

The girl smiled. "That is too cool... oh and by the way i'm Piper. This is Leo," She pointed to a boy who looked very mischievous. "and that's Percy." She nodded at the boy with green eyes.

"Wait..." Chris started. "You said your name was Piper? And he's Leo?"

Piper nodded. "Yep!"

We both laughed a little. "Alright..." I said.

"What?" Percy asked.

"Nothing, those are just our parents name's, haha" Chris told them.

I cracked a smile. "Anyways! Lets get this show on the road?"

Percy, Piper, and Leo all nodded.

"Okay! Chris you get Percy i'll get Mom and Dad." I said.

Piper and Leo both gave me a look. "Geez... it was just a joke..." I saw Chris place a hand on Percy's shoulder and i placed a hand on Piper's and a hand on Leo's shoulder, then orbed to the Manor.

We appeared in the attic and the three Half-Bloods were a light shade of green. "Oh my gods," Percy said. "I gonna hurl..."

Leo raised his hand. "Me too."

"Me three." Piper chimed in.

I laughed. "Dont be such wusses! It's not _that _bad..."

Chris smiled and said. "Yeah... but maybe it's worse for non-magical beings?" I shrugged in response.

Percy took a deep breath. "Trust me... it waspretty bad.."

Piper was walking around, checking out the attic. I guess she was over her Orbing-Sickness. "It's nice up here... very cool." She noticed The Book of Shadows. "What's that?"

Chris walked over with her to the book. "It's our spell and demon book."

Leo started towards the book now too. "Really?" He asked.

"Yep, really." Me and Chris said at the same time. I heard the door downstairs open and shut.

"Wyatt? Chris? Mel?" Our mom yelled. I could hear my sister talking to her.

"Oh! Are you guys hungry? My mom's a kick ass chef and was planning on inviting everyone over for dinner tonight... you guys hungry?" I asked.

They all smiled. "That would be awesome." Percy said.

"Great! Lets just wash up because we're all pretty dirty haha." I said and showed them to the bathroom.


End file.
